This disclosure relates to a cutting insert for a milling tool. This disclosure furthermore relates to a milling tool having such a cutting insert, a tool holder and a fastening element for fastening the cutting insert to the tool holder.
The cutting insert according to the disclosure is a double-sided indexable cutting insert which is used, in particular, in milling tools. It has a first side, a second side which is identical to the first side and a circumferential surface which extends between the first and the second side. In addition, the cutting insert comprises a bore which extends along a bore axis, wherein the cutting insert is 120° rotationally symmetrical with respect to the bore axis. The cutting insert comprises on each of the first side and the second side three identically formed cutting regions, respectively, which are situated at a transition between the first side and the circumferential surface or at a transition between the second side and the circumferential surface, respectively. On account of the double-sided realization of the cutting insert (identical first side and second side), a total of six cutting regions are produced. Each of said six cutting regions comprises a rectilinear first cutting edge, a rectilinear second cutting edge and an arcuate third cutting edge, wherein a first end of the first cutting edge is connected directly to a first end of the third cutting edge, and a first end of the second cutting edge is connected directly to a second end of the third cutting edge. Each of the arcuate third cutting edges are arranged between a first and a second rectilinear cutting edge. The first and the second cutting edges are of same length. The cutting insert additionally comprises on the first side a first contact surface which extends orthogonally to the bore axis and lies in a first contact plane. On the second side, the cutting insert also comprises a second contact surface which extends orthogonally to the bore axis and lies in a second contact plane, which extends parallel to the first contact plane.
Exemplary cutting inserts are disclosed in WO 2015/104703 A1, EP 2 727 672 A1, and EP 2 774 705 A1.
Although the cutting inserts already disclosed in the state of the art have proven to be advantageous in many kinds of aspects, they do nevertheless have some disadvantages, in particular with reference to the cutting properties.